


A Christmas gift

by VictorianLesbian



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 13:06:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1470907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictorianLesbian/pseuds/VictorianLesbian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vastra, having been woken from her slumber not too long ago, still hates all humans. A voyage with the Doctor on Christmas eve will help her deal with the new world she now lives in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Christmas gift

1905 , Christmas Eve, London.

The temperature was cold and the city was unbearable; people yelling at each corner of the street, people who drove on the sidewalks while the snow was falling anywhere with insistence.  
It had only been a few months since the Doctor had prevented Vastra from killing every person that was in her path, and now that day seemed light years away, thanks to the TARDIS, time and space had become so blurred that to Vastra her sister's death in the subway had occurred fifteen years before, while the reality was that the fact had occurred only that past September.   
She leaned heavily on a building in the shadows of an alley. The Doctor was inside the shop in front of where she was stationed. She had to stay hidden under the cloak he had procured her, humans were such horrible creatures they would have chased her with pitchforks and torches if they had seen her, though she doubted they would have noticed her presence at the time. It was almost sunset and everyone was scattering home to their families. 

Suddenly something thumped against her leg. She looked down and saw a boy of about five years of age, looking at her with a smile. Two huge blue eyes identical to hers looking at her in curiosity. He wasn't trying to run away and didn't seem frightened in the least . Perhaps he had not realized what she was.  
«You finally got here.» The child's smile became even broader. «Come on, we've been waiting for you.» he said, taking her hand between his little fingers.

Vastra was very confused and turned away from the child's hand who in turn looked at her, blankly.  
A woman's voice came from the little alley and the boy turned back to Vastra.  
«Mommy is looking for us, we'd better hurry. I will not be scolded again.» He said before disappearing into the crowd towards the voice that had evidently captured his attention.

Vastra just leaned into the alley, everything was strange. She saw a woman standing at the back, she had a long black coat and a hat of the same color on a tight bun, holding hands with what appeared to be another little human being completely covered with a tiny candy-colored coat that covered even the head with a hood. It had small chubby legs and was pulling in the woman who had her back to Vastra.  
«How many times have I told you not to run away on your own?» The concerned voice of the woman amused Vastra, now the little guy get a good scolding.  
«But I was not alone, Mother is right there.» Said the rascal pointing to the spot where Vastra was hiding.  
«Your mother is at home waiting for us, and if we don't hurry you'll freeze.» Admonished the woman taking the hand of the little guy and dragging him along with his sister.  
«I swear it's true mom! I'm not lying.» He tried to justify himself, all the while looking back at the alley.  
«Young man, enough with your nonesense. You were surely mistaken, and now let's go home.» She heard the woman, finally able to get the two children to walk with her.

Vastra stared at the happy family with curiosity and noticed that from under the hood of the little girl had sprung a small forked tongue, soon returned by the brother, having care not to be seen by their mother. In Vastra an amused smile was lit. There were other Silurians on earth then, she was not alone and apparently they had been able to build a family... with humans.  
The thought annoyed her a bit, how could they mix with such primitive Apes? Who was that foolish Silurian who had mixed their pure DNA with that of a lesser human? Maybe she could find more about this other Silurian going a few years back.

She found herself thinking this was the Christmas gift the Doctor had wanted to show her. Once he left the store she greeted him with a rare smile. «I think I'm ready to go home.» She said bewildering the Doctor.  
«I walk into a store for five minutes and the magic happens?» He asked, laughing. «1880 then!» Said the Doctor as he directed them down the alley where they had left the TARDIS.

 

Many years later Vastra watched the pendulum inside the big house with an amused smile, waiting for the return of her two boys and her charming wife, she knew what was happening in the streets of London because she had already lived it a long time before.  
The end.

**Author's Note:**

> written by: VictorianLesbian  
> translated by: Spooky85


End file.
